


Nauseating Vapors

by enemytosleep



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-09
Updated: 2009-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lingering smoke can cloud everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nauseating Vapors

**Author's Note:**

> My first FMA fanfic ever. Written for [](http://fma-fic-contest.livejournal.com/profile)[**fma_fic_contest**](http://fma-fic-contest.livejournal.com/)'s "Smoke" prompt.

In the thick quiet of a balmy, summer's night, Ed's troubles were all but forgotten. He tried to force them into the deepest recesses of his consciousness, attempting to focus on Winry instead as she bucked her hips beneath him. Shivers of pleasure coursed through his body, his eyes closing as he trembled. He thrust himself further into her tight passage, their intimate embrace a welcome escape from the horrors he had been living through these past few years.

He pumped into her slowly, burying his face in the hollow of her throat. He tried breathing in her sweet, salty essence, but all he could smell was the acrid smoke of a burning fire. In his mind he knew that this was not just any fire, but a funeral pyre, immolating his ties to this small, farming town.

Those flames had died out years ago, but the ashes still clung to everything in sight. Leaning in, he kissed her long and hard, trying desperately to connect with her as deeply as possible. He couldn't let all of his guards down, but he'd be damned if he didn't try to make this as special for her as he could. He frowned as he deepened their kiss, for her mouth tasted of soot; no matter how far his tongue reached, all he could taste was the charcoal remains of their childhood affections.

He abruptly pulled back from her parted lips, his senses confusing and betraying him. Winry's expression was pained, but her azure eyes were warm and understanding. The room was filled with the burning haze of self-sacrifice, clouding his vision and choking him. Instinctively he turned to the front window, trying to catch a glimpse of something that he knew was no longer there; he had set it ablaze with his own hands.

A warm hand briefly stroked his cheek, before reaching up to push the blond strands back from his brow. He felt a slight pressure from behind his artificial limb, her fingertips ghosting the back of his thigh. Ed smiled. She always did like playing with his automail.

Now propped up on his elbows, he lifted his weight up off her. Sighing sadly, he touched his forehead to hers. They lay still for several long moments, his ragged breathing the only thing to be heard. The unseen vapors bit at his nostrils, stinging the tender flesh of his eyes when he opened them.

He had once tried to destroy the physical ties that had anchored his heart in Risembool, but now, years later, he was still surrounded by his past. The tangible odor of the conflagration was a nauseating evidence of his sins that tainted any small comfort he could find in her beautiful face. These phantom sensations made real by his heart's guilt, he couldn't escape what had become his life's purpose.

"I'm so sorry, Winry."


End file.
